exelcisfandomcom-20200214-history
John lahrimer
"I believe that our nation needs a start a beginning. That beginning is Herclam" John Lahrimer John Lahrimer was the first man to sail to Exelcis and built a colony there. He is renowned for his braveness and exploration. The most well known portrait of him(shown here) is known to have been made posthumously as the Exelcian Flag shown in the picture didn't come into use until 638 B.X. Early life John was born in the year 739 B.X to Chanden and Allegra Lahrimer. He always felt a need to support his country and was interested in the discovery of other nations as a way to increase his countries power and wealth. He appears to have been well educated and was taught by many of the best professors in the land. Service in the army In the year 711 B.X John joined the Aldorian Army as Private Lahrimer. He quickly rose through the ranks as a soldier and became popular among his fellow soldiers The Aldorian civil war During the Aldorian civil war John was known as lieutenant Lahrimer. He was praised by those who knew him as an excellent soldier who always fought for what was best. A commonly said quote by John was: "In my opinion, the greatest virtue in the world is not power, but the ability to control power." He fought in the battle of Civox Rue and was given the Lakreh award for "Bravery in the field and purity of the soul." The siege of Alkeh In the year 699 B.X, John was known as general Lahrimer and lead the attacking force at the siege of Alkeh, an attempt to reclaim Alkeh from the Vihoxlri who had captured it and begun to use it as a fortress. The attack was successful but during the battle, John was badly wounded in and accident which permanently mangled his right arm. He was awarded the Aldori medal(One of the highest honours a soldier can get) but had to retire from the army. Discovery of Exelcis In the year 687 B.X, John led the SS Halesnede on the first ever expedition to Exelcis. He was 53 at the time and felt that he had to do something the make the rest of his life worth living. John first heard of Exelcis from a local fisherman who had told him about a strange continent that he had sighted on a trading route. Very few people believed the fisherman apart from John and several other people who decided to prove that this tale was true. And so it was that john sailed to Exelcis on the SS Halesnede and founded the village of Herclam. Death John died after being killed by a Vaknoull in the year 685 B.X while he was out hunting. His death proceeded to kickstart a chain of events which led to the eventual destruction of Herclam. Personal life John married Therita naia in the year 702 B.X and and they had 3 children: Allen,Naroksi and Howlst. They all died during the monster attacks on Herclam. Category:Founders of Exelcis